Getting Texas
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: How Alfred got his spectacles. Please R


Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. Just a random idea that got into my head, pestering me till I wrote it. I hope it makes sense O.o If it doesn't, it's usually because I was trying in my own weird way to lengthen the story =.= But please R&R!

BTW: I'd like to think that Alfred was about thirteen to fourteen years old(looks wise since nations live for hundreds of years and yet still look young)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Getting Texas

The weather outside was perfect. The sky was blue, there weren't many clouds around and the Sun shone softly. It was indeed a very nice weather but Arthur chose to enjoy this calmness by staying inside his house, reading a book, a classic book.

His young colony, America, otherwise known as Alfred, had gone exploring the rest of his huge house thus he was able to relax. He even had his tea on standby. He was reaching a climax where the main characters found out the murderer of the fairies when he heard a loud bang.

Looking up from the book, Arthur saw Alfred, the teenage colony, massaging his red forehead.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He hesitated and finally put down his book in order to help Alfred up.

"I-I was trying to get a book but somehow, I walked into the wall," Alfred stood up without help.

"That's strange," Arthur turned to return to his armchair to continue reading. "Wait a minute, you're here to find a book?!"

"Well, yeah, why not?" Alfred was staring at the shelf of books beside Arthur. "I was trying to take a nap but couldn't, a book should help me sleep… hey Arthur, why's there two of you?"

"Alfred, I'm here, to the right of the shelves, where in the world are you looking at and there's only one of me," Arthur frowned as he watched the boy shrugged and walked towards the shelf of books.

Alfred struggled as he picked a few books, flipped through them before fumbling to get them back on the shelf. The noise was irritating Arthur.

"Alfred, just grab a book, any book will put you asleep," he sighed after the tenth time he heard a book clumsily being put back.

"I would if the words weren't so small," Alfred grumbled, holding up an open book for Arthur to see.

"Those words aren't that small, you can read them just fine."

"Yes they are!" Alfred protested; squinting his eyes to get a better look at the page.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Arthur asked with genuine concern.

"Yes I am!" Alfred huffed, already fed up that he couldn't really see well but didn't see the point in telling Arthur. "I'll go sleep without a book."

Feeling more worried than he'll admit it, Arthur said, "come on, I'll read you a story then." He picked up a random selection of fairy tales and ushered Alfred back to his room before he could protest about being too old for that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was soon to dinner time and the sun had been reduced to an orange hue in the horizon. It was definitely time to wake up the still sleeping Alfred.

"Hey, wake up, Alfred," Arthur nudged the sleeping figure that in turn simply covered his ears with his pillow. "Wake up already!" With a yank, he pulled his pillow away.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Alfred jumped out of his bed, nearly crashing into Arthur. "Sheesh Iggy could've given me five more minutes or something…" he grumbled as he made his way to the door, only to bump on the wall right beside the door.

"W-what?!" Alfred fell back, looking surprised. He had thought that earlier it was because of fatigue that he couldn't see well. He had just woken up, how was it that everything was still a blur?!

"Hey, you okay? That's the second time already!" Arthur came to his side, picking him up.

Alfred turned to look at Alfred then reaching out his hand; he poked Arthur's cheeks and pinched his nose. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

Alfred paled.

"Hey Iggy, why is it that I can't see you clearly?" He began to panic, running his hands across the others face.

"Stop first!" Arthur caught both his hands and removed them from his face. "Don't panic, just wait here."

Arthur disappeared out of the room and reappeared with a board and a stick. On the board was random letters arranged according to their size, from very big to very small. Arthur proceeded to pin the board on the wall and made Alfred sit about two to three metres away from it.

"Okay Alfred, when I point to a specific letter, tell me what you see," he instructed and Alfred nodded his head.

Arthur used the stick and pointed to the largest letter, an 'A'.

"A," Alfred said with confidence, Arthur nodded and moved three letters, to a smaller sized letter.

"… E…?" There was hesitation in his voice but he was correct. Arthur skipped another four letters.

"…O…?" This time, not only was he hesitating, he was squinting his eyes but he was correct, on to the next few.

"… F?" Arthur shook his head. It had been another 'E'.

"… I can't see what it is," Alfred said in defeat when Arthur went on to the next letter.

"I see the problem now Alfred," Arthur said rather gravely.

"W-what?"

"You're going to be needing spectacles."

'Spectacles', a new term to him and Alfred simply looked blankly back at Arthur who was pondering.

"Wait here again," he left the room again. Heading downstairs, he took his reading spectacles when he was younger from the reading room and headed back up.

"Wear these," Arthur passed the pair of spectacles to Alfred and he did as told, eye lighting up at the new sight. "Okay, now try reading the letters again."

He pointed to a letter in the middle of the board, "K," Alfred said confidently and it went on all the way to the smallest letter.

"See? Problem solved," Arthur smiled as Alfred flung himself at the bigger man, saying his thanks over and over again. "Now, let's go have dinner…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The meeting room was empty, empty except for Arthur sitting in his chair sorting out his papers. It was break time and many of the other nations always leave something behind when they went out for a snack. Like that Shinatty-chan Wang Yao left on his chair. As for Alfred, his spectacles lay infront of his chair.

"Ouch!" Arthur looked up from his papers to see Alfred standing at the door rubbing his red forehead, muttering something about 'damn door'.

"Forgot something?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I forgot Texas."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, giving Alfred a questioning look.

"My spectacles," he explained, trying to make his way to his seat without hitting more than three chairs, unsuccessfully. How he got out of the room without them was another question.

"You bloody gave it a name?!" Arthur choked back his laughter.

"Well yeah, cause they're awesome, they deserve a name," Alfred looked slightly offended as he ran into the fourth chair. Arthur rolled his eyes as he stood up and took hold of Texas before walking up to the cursing American who was rubbing his leg.

Alfred looked up in shock as Arthur placed Texas back on his face. The blurred sight of Arthur became clear.

"Next time, don't leave without Texas, you git."

"Yeah, I won't, since it was you who gave it to me."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, the reason why there's not much bad words(must there be a reason?) is because not even Arthur would use bad words infront of a child right? And Alfred can't possible use bad words towards his guardian at that point. So yeah, please R&R!


End file.
